TTLD2: Ep1. Money Matrix!?
Ok guys, just to be clear, don't do under-aged gambling, well, gambling in general, you'll lose money, you'll lose alot... Introduction Sorry for the...2-6000 week delay <:D anyways, here you go for the first episode of TTLD2, if you read the first story first, then you will be the first to understand first firstiness! Oh BTW, I'm replacing Al with SiCarson so, just pretend it was him all along. Onward! Ok so this is teh first part (don't worry my grammar will be much more worse) *Shaden: Good mowning life! Hey Chak, don't forget to bring a towel! :3 (Just go wit it(Also, do you get dat reference do?)) *Chakatan: K! *StiCarson: Hey, the car's packed and ready to go! Shaden, Chakatan and StiCarson are on they're way to the pool, but on they're way, they (chain)saw a new casino that looked pretty weird Shaden hears a voice *''Voice: Go on already dangit! dood! who cares if you're committing crime! You've always done that back in the days, remember? (Oooh, spoiler alert!) *Shaden: the he- (A portal appears randomly and sucked them up (just go with it) into another dimension, the MONEY MATRIX!) '''And now i'll let Carson do a little part, cuz im outta ideas and im lagging horribly, so buh-bye!' Money Matrix?! This part is done by StiCarson, sorry but I didn't watch the movie, so I'll try to make it seem like a casino (But I know what the Matrix is) Shaden: AHHHHHHHHHHH Chakatan: AAAAAHHHHHHH!! HOLY SANDVICH!!!!! StiCarson: Why are you screaming? It's just a portal! Shaden: WE'RE FALLING!!!! StiCarson: No we're not... (Portal opens and the trio falls to the ground) (Thud!) (StiCarson falls facing down) StiCarson: Ok Now I feel it....Owwww Shaden: (stands up) Where is this place? Chakatan: I don't know but I hope they have sandwiches... StiCarson: Man, This place is fancy! (Shaden looks around and sees Gold, Platinum, Jewelery everywhere) Shaden: Wow....You're right... Chakatan: I don't think they have sandwiches.... StiCarson: Let's just find our way out here... Shaden: Yeah, I'd say that (Waiter 1 comes in) Waiter 1: Hello, would you like some Sandwiches? (Takes out his tray full of sandwiches) Chakatan: ME ME ME (takes four) Shaden: Ok why not? (takes another one) StiCarson: I'll take two. (takes two) Waiter: Enjoy your Stay! (Waiter 1 leaves) Chakatan: (Eats all sandwiches once) OMG!!! THIS IS THE BEST THING I'VE EVER HAD!!! Shaden: Really? (Eats his sandwich) WOW!!!! This is AMAZING!!! StiCarson: Hmmm... (Puts one of his sandwich in a zip-bag and eats the other one) How did they even make it... Shaden: Hey Guys! Chakatan: Yeah? Shaden: Do you know why we are here? StiCarson: TO HAVE FUN!!!! Shaden: CORRECT!!!! Chakatan: Let's stay FOREVER!!!! Shaden and StiCarson: YAA!!!!!! (Scene shows to Shaden and StiCarson playing roulette and wins a bunch of money, and they both eat sandwiches) (Chakatan is Seen Doing SPA and The whole bathtub is filled with sandwiches) Chakatan: This is HEAVEN!!! (Scene shows Shaden and Chakatan in the Casino) Shaden: You wanna go for the slot machines? Chakatan: Nah...but where's StiCarson? (Scene turns to StiCarson Winning A game of Black Jack) Shaden: I'm sure he's fine! Imma go for the Slots Chakatan: Hope you good luck! Imma go for the Craps Shaden: (Chuckles) Ok! Chakatan: See ya later! (StiCarson is showed winning another game of Black Jack but the tokens are stacking higher then he is, then one stack falls) (Clink Clink Clink Clink) StiCarson: Hmm...maybe I should stop playing for a while. Good thing I brought a bag! (Takes out a Bag and puts tokens inside) (He leaves the table) (Scene turns to the rest of the table) Gambler 1: Good thing he left! Gambler 2: Yeah! I'll be broke if he didn't. Gambler 3: I already am because of him... Gambler 1: Bad for you. Gambler 2: Let's wish the next guy isn't a pro... (Scene turns to Shaden at the slots, pulling 5 at one time, all appear as triple 7, tokens come out) Shaden: WOOO!!! (Scene shows Chakatan in a game of craps) Gambler 4: 7! Gambler 5: 10! Gambler 6: 5! Chakatan: 12! Gambler 5: What?! Hahahahahaha.... You little retarded turd, you don't even know how to gamble! I'll take all my tokens and bet you won't win. Gambler 6 and 4: We're on! (The dice rools, the number is 12) Gamblers 4,5,6: Bu--u-u-u-uu-u-u Chakatan: I believe these are all mine...(takes all their tokens away) Gambler 5: Dang it! Heavens? Note that the story below is still unconfirmed. This is the StiCarson version. For the other version, written by Chakatan, Click here ---- (Scene shows StiCarson hauling a huge bag, which appareantly is the tokens) StiCarson: Grrr.... Hmmpphhh.....Errrrrrrrrraaaahhhh! Finally! (Scene shows that StiCarson has arrived at the bar) Bartender: May I get you something, sir? StiCarson: Uhh....I'll just have a glass of coke. Bartender: That will be one red token and 3 greens. StiCarson: O....k (Hands the token to the Bartender) Bartender: Here you go! StiCarson: Thanks! (Takes the drink and takes a sip too) StiCarson: Huh? Bartender: Is there something wrong? StiCarson: No! No no no no no no nothing! hehehe..... Bartender: Uh..Ok? Bartender: (Looks at StiCarson with a suspicious face, thinking) Is he going to find out the 'secret'?! I can't risk this! (Takes out a walkie-talkie) This is BTR-13, repeat, BTR-13. Instantly need Guerilla 12. Steady. Target. Lavender stickman with a harp. Repeat. Lavender Stickman with a harp. (Just incase you don't know who that is, that's StiCarson) (Back to StiCarson) StiCarson: Hmm....This Coke tastes weird...Good thing I brought my microscope! (Takes out his Microscope, puts a drop of coke on it and starts using it) StiCarson: Let's see what's in it! (Zooms to 10 to the power of -27) StiCarson: Wai-What?! (Sees a bunch of 1s and 0s swarming around) StiCarson: No no no- It's just me... (Then Wanders around and sees Chakatan) Chakatan: Hey Dude! StiCarson: Hey Chak! (Chak pats StiCarson with his left hand, while his right hand is holding poker cards) Chak: So, hows the gambling going? StiCarson: Pretty good! Ju- Oww! Chak! What the- (Takes a look at Chak's hand) StiCarson: Woah! Chak what's with your fingernails?! (Scene shows to Chak's fingernails, which is 5cm long now) Chakatan: Whatever man, but I don't care! Cause this is A FREAKIN' CASINO!!!!! All Gamblers: WHOOOOOOOO!!! StiCarson: Ok....I guess.... (TBA) Category:Tales of the Last Dragon 2